Thomas W. Myer
Personality & Traits General Overview Born in the state of Maryland on the North American continent on Earth. Showed exceptional talent in the martial arts and possessed great skill in piloting. Was an average student in grade school. I.Q. tested in the high average range. Did not attend college, but instead joined the merchant marines before joining Starfleet. Discipline problems during early days at Starfleet Academy. Thomas Myer is a stern and driven man since the death of his wife. He is committed to his ship and his duty to Starfleet. He will follow orders until he feels that those orders go against civil rights or violate Federation security. Thomas is a loyal officer and friend. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths- Second generation Starfleet, tactical background, early command experience (as acting captain) Weaknesses- Death of his wife due to a terrorist attack on Jupiter Station, lack of medical training, allergic to Penicillin and Retnox 5. Ambitions Tom hopes to one day own a vacation world when he retires. He has put this on hold due to the fact that he loves being a starship captain and his wife was killed. Hobbies & Interests Thomas is interested in combat history, martial arts, and blondes. His primary hobbies are flying model starships and stunt flying as well as Klingon combat techniques. Languages Federation Standard Basic Klingon Terran English Family Father:Thomas W. Myer Sr.(deceased) Mother:Beverly Myer (deceased) Brother(s):Gage Myer Sister(s): Tori Myer Spouse:Louise Myer (Deceased) Biography Born on Luna in Tycho city to Thomas Sr. and Beverly Myer. The oldest of three children and the first of two boys. Father was a Starfleet engineer at the Bethlehem Steel Shipyards where he was in charge of refitting older ships for sale in the private sector. Mother was a civilian communications agent for the local Federation outpost. Sister Tori owns a transparent aluminum supply company. Brother Gage is an architect designing orbital habitats for several companies. Thomas went through school as an average student and upon graduation traveled for several years before joining starfleet academy. Tom completed the standard three year curriculum. Also completed Command school, advanced hand to hand training, and attended the Andorian war college for a year. During his second assignment aboard the USS Goddard he was selected to start training for a 5 year mission. This is where Thomas met Louise, fell in love and got married. Four years into marital bliss Thomas was on his five year mission when Louise was killed by an attack on Jupiter Station by a small band of Cardassian sympathizers. With his personal life in ruins , Thomas devoted himself to starfleet. He has been in Starfleet ever since. Service Record SD 70300.80 Attended Starfleet Academy SD 74005.99 Given the rank of Ensign upon graduation Assigned to USS Ajax NCC-11574 Apollo class as junior security officer SD 80438.61 Promoted to Lieutenant Jg Transfered to USS Goddard NCC-59621 Korolev Class as security sub-chief SD 82758.85 Promoted to Lieutenant and transfered to USS Maryland NCC-45109 Renaissance Class sent on Deep Space Exploration (DSE) mission ** Mission Classified - Federation security council eyes only ** SD 87741.08 Promoted to Commander and assigned to San Fransisco Fleet Yards as Starfleet Liason. SD 88570.89 Assigned to USS Tempest NCC-92000-A Soveriegn Class as first officer. SD 88901.83 Assumed command after Captain was KIA during the defense of Hotep IV colony (mission:collateral damage). SD 89211.00 Ship and crew transfered to 8th Expeditionary Task Force SD 90228.99 Promoted to Captain and given command of USS Tempest NX-92000-B. A new Regent Class starship. Category:Federation Characters